Morning With the Doughnut Lord and the Pretzel Lady
by Remnants of Fantasy
Summary: Sonic wakes up to enjoy his wonderful new life. (Contains spoilers for the new movie.)


Saw the movie a couple days ago. I loved it! It was so much better than I thought it was going to be. Sonic was so cute and his voice was awesome. The ending was heart touching. I was so glad the Wachowskis took him in. I honestly was not expecting that. I hope they make another movie.

* * *

Sonic's ears twitched as he woke up to a repetitive beeping. He turned over in his bed to face his alarm clock. His vision was too blurry to read the red digital numbers, but he knew it was seven o'clock. He was the one who had set it after all. He pulled his feet out over the side of the bed and stretched. He tried to fight back a yawn but failed. He might have been the fastest thing alive, but hey, even he needed a minute or two in order to wake up.

The blue hedgehog pulled on a pair of clean socks and slipped on the red shoes the little girl had given him. He really liked the color of them and they were the most comfortable pair he had ever had.

He then climbed down the ladder that excited his room and headed his way towards the kitchen. He could hear some bustling about in there. The Wachowskis were always up at the crack of dawn due to Tom's early morning shift as a police officer. It did not bother Sonic any. He was willing to stay up all night if he needed to in order to spend time with his friends.

Mrs. Wachowski stood at the stove studying some scrambled eggs. She smiled when she saw the blue hedgehog. "Good morning, Sonic. I thought we all might like some scrambled eggs to go with our doughnuts this morning."

"You bet!" His stomach grumbled and he struggled not to drool. Before, when he had lived by himself, food had been rather hard to come by. He could either steal with his super-speed or get it out of a dumpster. He had done both. Which one he did usually depended on how much he wanted something fresh and how loud his conscience was.

Scrambled eggs and doughnuts sounded great.

Sonic hopped up onto one of the kitchen stools. Maddie handed him a plate filled with a pile of yellow eggs and a chocolate doughnut. He eagerly picked up his fork and dug in.

After Maddie had poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down in the stool next to him, Tom entered the kitchen wearing a uniform followed by "best friend #2." The latter rushed over to eat out of the bowl on the floor and the first dishes out his own plate of breakfast. Sonic stickers as he watched him take a bite out of the doughnut.

"You know, I still have not been told what this whole deal between you two and the doughnuts are." Mrs. Wachowski sipped from her steaming mug.

Tom grimaced causing Sonic giggled. "Sorry, but the Doughnut Lord swore me to secrecy. Well, more like blackmail, but you know. My lips are sealed. "

Maddie raised her eyebrows at her husband teasingly. "Hmm, such a shame."

"Hey, " said Tom. "If you are so curious, let's talk about your nickname."

"I have a nickname? What does he call me?"

Her husband grinned. "The pretzel lady."

Sonic laughed at the confused expression her faces formed. He decided to explain. "It's because you like, have no bones in your body and can twist yourself like a pretzel."

She scrunched her nose trying to figure out what on earth he was talking about. "You mean yoga?"

"I'm talking about how you stretch every day outside. I don't know if it's called yogurt or not, but that's a cool name if it is." He took a large bite from his doughnut. Boy did he love those things.

"Perhaps we should come up with a nickname for you, " suggested Tom.

His wife laughed and pushed his shoulder jokingly. "Too late hun, half the town know him as the 'blue devil.' " They all laughed at that.

The rest of breakfast was spent chit-chatting and laughing together. To most, that was probably a boring everyday thing; but to Sonic, it was special. He had gone so long without contact with another living being, that the simple life he was living now was more than he could even dream of.

Green Hills was an amazing place and the Wachowskis were amazing people. This was home.

* * *

**I can't wait for others to write for this fandom**


End file.
